Voldemort: The Titan of Time
by the purple hippopotomus
Summary: Last time Kronos tried to rise, the demigods were able to defeat him. This time however, he is not going to take any chance and chooses a more ruthless host, one who won't turn against him at the end, and one who wants revenge just as badly as him- Voldemort. Will the demigods and wizards learn to cooperate in time, or are they just doomed? Set after DH and BOO. On temporary hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**I am so so so sorry about not coming back to this story for like two whole years. I know its been forever, and honestly the only reason I am doing it at all is because my sister has been bugging me to update this stop since school ended. So, you can thank her! Also, this whole thing has been completely rewritten. I don't even know what I was thinking when I wrote it the first time! My writing style has completely changed since then, so here is the updated, (and much better) version of Voldemort: The Titan of Time! Please inform me of any mistakes and anything that could possibly be written better! Thank you so much, and enjoy!**

Sometimes, Leo thought, being a demigod sucked. There was, of course, the usual _constant_ fighting-or-running-for-your-life thing, and the ADHD and dyslexia, but the absolute _worst_ part of it all was the demigod dreams.

This dream started off normal enough. He was just walking around Central Park, minding his own business, when all of a sudden, a random sinkhole opened up beneath him, and he fell in. He remembered Percy telling the seven once about a quest he and Nico had gone on one, where they had entered into the underworld through central park, but this fall felt like something much longer and more sinister…

"Lord Kronos, your visitor has arrived," a voice hissed just as Leo slammed into the ground.

 _Ouch_. That really hurt.

"Very well, Stheno, show him in," a deep, gravelly voice that he assumed to be Kronos's rumbled.

He looked up as the dust settled, but he couldn't see anyone other than the gorgon who had spoken earlier. She bowed to a stopwatch sitting on a table and ushered someone forward. Just when he thought the dream couldn't get any weirder, a pale, _nose-less_ man walked up to the table wearing an inky black curtain as if it was a dress. He shuddered. It looked exactly like the monstrosity his Aunt Rosa would wear to funerals.

"Lord Voldemort, welcome to my humble abode," Kronos's voice came out of the stopwatch.

No-nose, or Voldemort, looked around with clear distaste. "So, _this_ is Tartarus," he sneered sarcastically.

Leo blinked in surprise. This guy is British?

"I got your proposition," he continued. "But just to make sure I understand it, if I agree to host what is left of you in that… _muggle_ device, you will make me the most powerful being on this planet and retroactively immortal, because I will be able to control time… correct?"

The Kronos-stopwatch beeped in agreement.

Voldemort paused, momentarily startled by the response before replying, "So what do _you_ get out of this deal? I assume you are not doing this simply out of the goodness of your heart."

Kronos hesitated. "In the Second Titan War, the wretched demigods destroyed my original host, and by doing so, destroyed most of my essence. However, my faithful servants managed to save a piece of me. Unfortunately, it is, as you stated earlier, a _human_ device, and cannot properly hold me. I am fading, losing more and more of my power, as the days go by. By hosting me, you would preserve my essence, and my essence would amplify your powers.

At this, Voldemort's eyes narrowed into little slits, giving him an almost snake like appearance. "So," he said slowly, drawing out the word in anger, "you are saying that if I agree to host you… you will control me?"

Kronos chucked. "It would actually be more like putting a horcrux inside a living thing. I would occasionally be able to see through your eyes, and you get my powers. Besides, I simply desire revenge, and after that I will be perfectly to completely merge my powers with yours and fade away."

No-Nose considered this for what seemed like ages but probably was only really a minute. Finally, when Leo was ready to just start exploring Tartarus, he replied. "I accept."

"Very well then," said Kronos, "the gods, demigods and wizards won't ever know what hit them!"

Voldemort bent down to pick up the stopwatch and Leo woke up with a gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guess who's back! Sorry about the long wait, but since high school started, I've been super busy. However, this fic is going to be part of my NaNoWriMo project, so hopefully updates will be more frequent now. Anyways, please review, and as always, constructive criticism is always appreciated! Enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own neither Percy Jackson nor Harry Potter. All rights go to J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan**_

Chapter 2

Chiron looked up from his pinochle game with Mr. D as Leo Valdez burst into the Big House (still in his pajamas), panting slightly, his eyes wide open in panic.

"Kronos… Vol..Voldemort… no nose…" he managed to wheeze, completely out of breath before his nose caught on fire.

The old centaur exchanged a look of alarm with Mr. D before he ushered Leo over to a chair.

"Slow down," he told him, patting the seat, "sit and catch your breath first."

He sat down and took a big gulp of water before calming down slightly. Then he turned to face them and took a deep breath.

"I had a dream last night."

"Wait, wait, back up a second," said Travis Stoll, gesturing wildly across the ping-pong table, where all the head counselors, were having their meeting. "What you're saying is that there are wizards, _British_ wizards, with the accent and everything, who had an evil overlord with no nose, whom they defeated in a giant war like twenty years ago, but is now back because he somehow _merged_ himself with Kronos- whom _we_ defeated nine years ago- and now we have to join said wizards and kill this guy again?"

Leo nodded, grinning weakly back at him. "Yeah, that about sums it up."

Several counselors groaned. "Will the gods never give us a break?" someone asked.

Lou Ellen glared at the person. "Chiara, just because you're the daughter of the goddess of good luck doesn't mean that the rest of the world was born with the gift of nothing bad-

"Hey, calm down," interrupted Chiara, holding her hands up in a placating gesture. "I was just saying that maybe the gods should try cleaning up their own messes once in a while."

Chiron banged his fists on the table. "Silence!"

"Order in the court," muttered Nico out of the corner of his mouth causing Will to giggle.

Chiron turned his glare to them as he continued. "I will be choosing five of you to travel to London and meet with five of their own people in order to learn about Voldemort. In turn you will teach them about Kronos. Be civil when interacting with the wizards, think of yourself as diplomats on this journey."

"But who is going on this quest?" Asked Katie Gardner, subtly grabbing the pencils out of Connor's hand before he could shove any more up a sleeping Clovis's nose. "And won't we need to contact the Romans for this too? This concerns them as well."

Chiron nodded at her gratefully. "I have already contacted Praetors [Zhang] and [Ramírez-Arellano], and they said that unfortunately the senate would only allow them to send one demigod on this quest, as Kronos is the Greek aspect of the Titan. They are currently debating over whom they want to send."

"So, which four demigods are going from here?" Asked Percy, attempting to appear as nonchalant as possible and failing miserably, "Cause, exams are soon and I _really_ need to study fo- "

"Yes, yes, Percy," said Leo, rolling his eyes, "We've all heard a _million_ times. You need to study so that you can get a good grade on your final exam, which incidentally, you were also studying for last time there was a quest coming up."

Percy winked and put a finger to his lips. "Shh. Don't be giving away my secret to everyone!"

Chiron cleared his throat, effectively cutting the banter short. "The people going on this quest have already been chosen by myself and Mr. D. As this is a delicate situation, this is not a volunteer-based operation. You can, of course, refuse to go on the quest, but I hope, for the sake of this world, that you accept."

The head councilors were, for once, listening in rapt silence.

"The four demigods going on this quest will be Ms. Chase, Mr. Valdez, Mr. DiAngelo, and Mr. Solace. If-" He held up his hand, stopping the voices of protest that had risen around the room, "If any of you have a cause of concern, you may go speak to Mr. D about it later."

The noise immediately died down to a grumble. A rainbow appeared in the corner of the room, with Reyna's face in it and the room went silent.

"Well?" Asked Chiron tensely, wheeling around to face her. "What did the council decide?"

"Me," she replied, a giant grin on her face. "At first the council didn't want to send a praetor, but after I pointed out that they needed someone with more diplomatic… _finesse_ , they agreed to let me go."

"So, it is decided then. Annabeth Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, and Will Solace will be the five demigods going to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, in London, England, in order to meet with the five diplomats of the wizarding world and find a way to eliminate this new threat."

As Chiron turned to leave, Leo almost burst out laughing. Chiron could be so dramatic sometimes, he thought.

 **So this is more of a filler chapter, but its exposition for later chapters. How was it? Was the whole dialog thing super confusing? Please review!**


End file.
